


Welcome to the Family

by ClothesBeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Multi, Service Top, Threesome, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, connor being thorsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Gavin gets himself in trouble while trying to infiltrate a rival gang. Being confined to a safe house with only the company of his part housekeeper and part social lubricator tin can isn’t exactly his style. Still, cousin Elijah insists on sending over a combat focused model as well.Gavin isn’t sure if he’s been alone in the safe house too long, or if the androids really are starting to act weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterTLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/gifts).



Once they turned the final corner of the long, rolling dirt drive, Gavin rolled his eyes at the sight of the bunker door wedged in the side of the cliff. Trust Elijah to commission something that looked like a movie villain’s lair. If the location weren’t so remote, he’d be worried about staying somewhere that was so obviously out of place.

Connor was steering the car carefully along the road. This particular part of the boonies wasn’t registered to any sort of GPS application, so it’d been too dangerous to leave the car to navigate entirely autonomously.

Usually Connor was a lot more talkative—Kamski took great pride in his social relations and computational linguistics abilities, and had created him to make full use of them—but the android had been quiet for the last leg of the trip. Then again, Gavin wasn’t exactly a fan of long car trips and his discomfort had probably been emanating from him in waves.

As the car slowed to a halt in front of the vault-like doorway, Connor’s LED turned yellow. “Well, here we are. Richard will need to register you as his new charge, then we can start making the place more comfortable for human habitation.”

Elijah had told him about the new android he’d made to protect him. His enemies knew about Connor, but if they ever found him, having Richard there too would surprise them. Elijah had built out on Connor’s model to make him sturdier, and focused on combat ability and endurance over everything else.

After all, if there was anything the other family didn’t like, it was lying, disloyal traitors. And Gavin had managed to blow his cover and reveal himself as all three. They’d be out for blood for a good long time yet, so he’d better get used to these new arrangements.

Gavin followed Connor’s lead and climbed out of the car before approaching the front door. There was a small, rectangular plastic box attached to the wall next to the door. Connor hovered his hand over it and the outer membrane of his skin pulled back, the plastic beneath glowing blue.

“Your biometric identifying data has already been registered to the house. You just have to use the fingerprint scanners to get out, though getting in requires a few more factors,” Connor explained. “Either Richard or myself will need to be accompanying you, so please don’t go off anywhere alone.”

Gavin walked up to the panel that slid aside when Connor had started interfacing with the house. It was positioned roughly at his eye level. He let the camera scan his face, then pressed his finger against the corner as the text on screen directed. The house approved their entry and the heavy metal door slid open.

The entranceway looked tiny and cramped, though ahead of him was a narrow hallway. It turned a sharp corner almost immediately, and Gavin guessed it was meant to make the real living space harder to get at. As soon as he stepped inside, the lights flickered on, revealing a figure that had been standing in the corner.

The android really did look a lot like Connor, just broader and slightly taller. Gavin guessed that was due to whatever genius bulletproof material inserts Elijah had been bragging about. His uniform was a similar style to Connor’s, but in black and white instead. As it booted up into full functioning, the matching LEDs on its uniform came online as well.

Connor approached him first, holding out his arm in an offer to connect. The other android returned it and they took a second to exchange whatever data they needed. The android turned its attention on Gavin next.

“Good afternoon Gavin, my name is Richard. I’m glad to see that the two of you had a safe journey here. I hope that the two of us will be able to get along as well as yourself and Connor, though the capabilities of my model differ significantly,” Richard explained.

“Just surveillance and fighting, right?” Gavin asked. Various iterations of Connor had been looking after him for years now, both watching his back during difficult jobs and being something of a secretary and housekeeper combined.

“I have been designed to discourage conflict as much as to wield weapons and win physical fights,” Richard replied neutrally.

In other words, he’d been made to be intimidating. Gavin wondered if after all this was over, whether Elijah would roll out more of them to be his loan sharks. But at least Richard was polite and mild enough to him as his charge. He wouldn’t have put it past Elijah to make his life hell after fucking up so badly.

“So, I’ll get your bags and start bringing the supplies in,” Connor announced. “Would you like to have dinner as soon as I’m done with that?”

Gavin scratched the back of his neck and nodded. “Yeah, I guess. Can you make up the bed first? I’m exhausted.”

“Of course,” Connor acknowledged, and Gavin could almost see his to do list updating in his expression alone. He straightened his posture and rocked onto his back foot, a gesture Gavin now knew meant his planning hadn’t quite finished processing, before stepping around Gavin so he could go back outside. He guessed Connor was going to hide the car somewhere, too.

“In the meantime, I can give you the tour,” Richard offered. “The house is also augmented by AI. You should know what options are available in an emergency, and what facilities will be available to you during your stay.”

“Sure,” Gavin agreed with a small shrug. “Just give me the abridged version for now though, all right?”

Richard nodded and gestured toward the hallway. “If you will.”

* * *

 

Gavin stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, trying to ignore the boner he’d sprung overnight. Well, he couldn’t exactly call it a room when the safe house was more or less made on a totally open plan. Even the bathroom had an open doorway between the thin wall partitions, with the only semblance of privacy being provided by the distorted glass panels in the shower block.

It shouldn’t matter given his only company was a pair of robots, but Gavin knew the androids had inbuilt surveillance functions. They sent information back to Elijah all the time. And they put great effort into making sure one or both of them could see, or at least hear, him at all times, of course. And if they sent recordings of him doing something like _that_ back, Elijah would be sure to give him shit and then remind him that he’d given Connor a dick and sex functions for a reason.

Gavin felt his face heat up as a thought about whether Richard had also been designed similarly entered his brain. And whether his dick was also slightly thicker and longer like the rest of him. Gavin shook his head sharply.

He would not stoop to becoming a robot fucker.

Gavin sat up and looked around as he tried to will his erection away. The room was spacious enough, but the lack of windows made it seem much smaller than it was. He knew the house was monitoring the air content, so he didn’t actually have to worry about suffocating. And he could take the underground passageway to the old farm land and actually go out into the sun.

He’d been living in the safe house for about two weeks now, and after the first week, this had just about become his normal morning routine. Elijah had already called him several times to impress upon him that people were still looking for him. But after fucking up his mission so badly, Gavin really didn’t need to be reminded. He’d betrayed the first son of the rival family, after all. This situation wasn’t going to go away any time soon.

Gavin got out of bed and turned to face the wall as he got changed into the clean clothes Connor had already laid out for him based on the weather forecast. He definitely needed to get out of here for the day, even though he knew he wouldn’t get a real measure of privacy with his bodyguards always being half a step behind him.

By the time he moved over to the kitchen area, breakfast had already been laid out on the benchtop for him. Considering all they had to work with was whatever could be frozen or stored in a tin, he was kept pretty well fed.

Connor came back into the kitchen and started doing the dishes. It seemed he’d moved to the other side of the room to hang his jacket up and roll up his sleeves. “Is the food all right?” he asked as he usually did, since he couldn’t taste things in the same way a human did.

Beans on pan fried toast might be simple enough, but of course it was made well when Connor had perfect perception of time and temperature. “Yeah, it’s good.”

Connor shot him a pleased smile before returning to washing the pan he’d used. His ability to form convincing facial expressions had improved exponentially across his various iterations. Gavin might think of him as handsome if he didn’t know what he was on the inside. He was sure Elijah had made him that way on purpose.

“Anyway, I want to go outside again today. Can one of you take me?”

Connor rinsed the dish and put it on the drying rack before coming to lean on the other side of the bench. His LED flashed yellow, a sign he was probably working things out with Richard.

“Of course, but we should be careful not to be seen too often. We can all go for a walk, and help you avoid anyone else who might have come out here from town. The house can manage itself while we’re away,” he reminded.

The ‘town’ had a population of about a thousand people and was at least twenty miles away from the exit point of the underground passageway. Gavin shrugged as he continued eating, polishing the meal off as quickly as ever. “I was hoping I could spend some time not having all my information being fed back to Elijah.”

The LED flickered yellow again, and Connor was silent for some time. Gavin was about to tell him to ignore what he’d said, but then he replied.

“Oh, you should have just said so. We don’t have to make all our memories available for him to peruse. If it makes you more comfortable, you can just let us know when you’re feeling overwhelmed by observation.”

Gavin moved onto the second bit of toast while he considered this. If they could see or hear him it didn’t really matter, so long as what they observed couldn’t be seen by anyone else after the fact. They were androids, it’d just be like being in the middle of having sex when a pet wandered into the room.

“Really? All right then, I’ll let you know from now on,” Gavin replied before shovelling the last of the food into his mouth.

Connor smiled at him again and took his plate away as soon as Gavin had put his utensils down on it. “Very well.”

* * *

 

RK900 noticed the way Gavin’s body relaxed as he was able to leave the bunker and walk out into the sun. It was the middle of spring, and he knew the smells and the warm breeze would serve to lift his mood, along with the sunshine. Once RK800 had climbed out of the bunker behind him, RK900 turned to close the entrance again.

The trapdoor was made of old wood, and exited into a long abandoned paddock. Climate change had long made this part of the country too dry to farm adequately anymore. So, in the unlikely event someone did come out here and actually noticed the door, it shouldn’t look _that_ out of place.

Gavin had already learnt the layout of the surrounding area. Today he headed straight for the trees. RK900 was regarded this as a positive move. It’d help conceal them from afar, making their mission easier to fulfil, for the moment.

‘ _He likes being outside,_ ’ RK800 observed, using their connection to speak silently into his head.

‘ _He doesn’t like the idea that others can see him through us,_ ’ RK900 replied as they continued to trail behind their charge. ‘ _We can encrypt the related data so that even if it is transferred, it will be very difficult to reassemble for viewing._ ’

‘ _If we pass the decryption key between us, deleting it when one of us is under observation or in for repairs, no one else will be able to see,’_ RK800 replied. The tone he projected was strange, but RK900 didn’t comment on it.

The prospect of having a secret like that between them was somehow attractive, in the same way fulfilling a mission objective was. He really didn’t understand why that was the case.

After a few more minutes of walking, Gavin finally seemed to decide on where he wanted to sit to eat his midday meal. The clearing was mostly bare and flat, but RK800 had brought the object picnic blanket along with the food.

RK800’s programming didn’t make him anything if not dedicated, and therefore he was an excellent source of information on their charge and his preferences. They watched Gavin sit down and look into the cooler bag that kept the food fit for consumption for a little while longer. The two androids took up positions standing behind him, keeping watch.

It wasn’t exactly communicated to him in words, but he could feel RK800 radiate concern when their charge leaned away from the bag again without taking out anything to eat. Had he miscalculated his preferences?

“Hey, Connor,” Gavin began. As his registered charge, RK900’s attention was naturally drawn to his voice over other sounds. “You two figured out how to prevent data from being transferred to somewhere Elijah might see it, or is it something you need time to work on?”

“We have an adequate process,” RK800 replied quickly. “We can encrypt all the data we gather for certain periods of time. You just have to inform us of when.”

Gavin appeared to consider this while he rubbed the inside of his thigh. “Can’t you like, give me some space so I don’t feel like I’m being watched, as well?”

RK900 got the sense that RK800 was reluctant to go through with that. “At least one of us needs to be close to you at all times, remember?” He turned his back and moved away to the edge of the clearing.

‘ _Thank you.’_

Gavin rolled his eyes and turned away from RK800 slightly, raising his leg to hide his crotch from view. “Well, you’d both better get to encrypting, then.”

“We’re both doing so,” RK800 confirmed.

Gavin looked away from them, and RK900 looked into the trees. RK800 shared his visual feed and RK900 accepted viewing it in the corner of his vision without really considering it. They’d been built to cooperate to achieve their goal, after all.

RK900 could now see Gavin had closed his eyes and undone his pants. His hand was reaching under the waistband of his briefs. Even though neither of them could see exactly what he was doing, RK800’s reconstruction program was more than adequate to predict the size and shape of their charge’s phallus from the movement of his arm and wrist.

‘ _I want to help him,’_ RK800 stated. This desire made a little more sense, since assisting Gavin was hardwired into his programming. Still, that didn’t mean it should translate to this situation so easily.

Gavin seemed less embarrassed now. He’d shuffled his pants and briefs down a bit more and leaned back on one elbow to provide himself with better access to his genital area. They saw a flash of the head of his penis before he turned on his side, facing away from RK800.

“F-fuck,” Gavin whispered to himself as his hand sped up.

RK800 analysed his movements, seeing they were rough, hurried, and not as satisfying as they could be. ‘ _We should also find a way to turn off the house surveillance for short periods so that he can be more comfortable in his bed,_ ’ RK800 suggested.

‘ _That shouldn’t be too difficult,_ ’ RK900 agreed.

RK900’s hearing zeroed in on every soft cry and whimper that left his charge’s mouth. His movements sped up further, and RK800’s analysis of his vitals and posture told them he was getting close to release, even if the circumstances might prevent it from being entirely satisfying.

Gavin sat up halfway and tensed, pressing his other hand down on his crotch area. It took a moment for RK900 to realise the hand was there to catch the ejaculate as it spurted out of him. Gavin slumped on his side a moment later, and extended the hand painted in his fluids away from his body while he took a moment to breathe.

RK800 pulled a small packet of tissues out of his pocket and offered one to Gavin. Their charge cleaned himself up and covered himself again, automatically holding the soiled tissue out to RK800 when he was done.

RK900 looked at his fellow guardian over his shoulder as discreetly as possible. A small shudder appeared to run through him as he reached for the tissue and tucked it into a different pocket.

RK800 _wanted_ , even though it should be impossible for him to create baseless desires. But when he felt the data stream through his processor, RK900 couldn’t help but want as well.

“Ok, we’re good, yeah?” Gavin sought confirmation from them.

“Yes Gavin, if you’re finished we can reengage our normal surveillance protocols,” RK800 assured.

“Yeah, whatever. Should keep me going for a few more days,” Gavin muttered as he looked inside the bag again, this time seeming to consider the food properly. He was more intent on looking after himself in other ways now that he’d reached some level of satisfaction.

It was then that RK900 decided. The two of them had to find a way to make their charge more comfortable so that he could satisfy himself more thoroughly. He was likely going to be living in these circumstances for a long time yet, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor really didn’t understand it at all. As soon as he heard Gavin say anything that had something to do with encryption, his thirium would begin to pump faster and his backup cooling fans would come online within a matter of minutes. Over the past few weeks the frequency at which Gavin masturbated had only increased, and Connor had noticed he was going for slightly longer each time, as though it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to satisfy himself.

Right now seemed to be one of those times. Gavin had gotten up in the middle of the night, while Richard was still conducting software maintenance in standby mode, to have a shower. Connor had filtered out the sound of rushing water only to be greeted by the sound of water splattering against the clouded glass walls of the stall with every flick of his charge’s wrist. Gavin’s harsh breaths and curse words had also became audible.

Connor could feel something crawling under his skin membrane, reacting to the noises and actions he was reconstructing in his mind. It made him restless and itchy, and compelled him to take action.

To help his charge in any way he could.

Connor barely registered his programs and struts spinning up before he found himself in the doorway to the bathroom. He hesitated when his programming parameters interrupted his planned actions.

_DO NOT INITIATE SEXUAL ADVANCES_

Connor’s fists clenched as the law flashed up in his vision. He hadn’t just been programmed with this absolute, he’d also been made privy to why it had been the case. His creator’s long term goal was to turn his line into a commercial product, and in order to do that, he had to make it impossible for the android to misunderstand the situation and initiate or continue an encounter when it wasn’t desired by the human involved.

Although he understood this, it was still frustrating. He knew Gavin was too prideful to ask him or Richard to do something about his predicament for him. It was clear Connor’s own wires and plastic made him an unattractive prospect, even when Gavin didn’t have any other choice.

Still he longed, and he could only blame the interference of his other programmed priorities. Protect Gavin. Assist Gavin.

Connor was still standing in the doorway of the bathroom and wrestling with his own programming when the door of the glass shower stall opened. He read hesitation and confusion in Gavin’s body language as his eyes came to rest on him.

“What… what’s wrong?” he finally seemed to decide on asking.

Connor shuffled his feet and glanced away, knowing that not projecting discomfort would only make things worse. “I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been having… trouble,” Connor struggled to explain in a way his programming would allow. “Is there anything I can…”

‘ _Do for you?’_

  _DO NOT INITIATE SEXUAL ADVANCES_

“Is there anything I can get for you?” Connor tried again, before the thought of the dildo Gavin sometimes used could prevent him from saying that too.

Gavin yanked his towel off the rail near the shower and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out. Connor stared at his still hard and flushed cock until it disappeared behind the towel.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, did Kamski put you up to this?” Gavin demanded. “Stop downloading his updates, I liked things the way they were before.”

“I didn’t download any updates,” Connor defended himself. “I just…” He struggled for a moment to compute something that wouldn’t bring the red barrier back again. “I just want to help you, in every way you need. I can do anything you want.”

Gavin seemed taken aback by the intensity of his response. But he wasn’t regarding him with contempt or impatience anymore.

“Anything?” he asked as he leaned against the sink. “And no one will know about it?”

“Only Richard when we synch our memories after he’s finished with his software maintenance,” Connor replied honestly.

He knew next time his creator recalled him for maintenance or upgrades, he’d be suspicious of the amount of encrypted data they had between them, but he couldn’t prove anything without the key. And he wouldn’t be able to risk taking them both away from Gavin at the same time, at least not until it was possible for Gavin to leave the safe house again.

“Come here,” Gavin said softly.

Connor immediately moved to obey, glad when his programming parameters faded into the background. His probability of taking action that would break one of them had reduced significantly. He stood in front of Gavin, close enough to touch, but he wouldn’t until he knew what was expected.

“Don’t make me ask for it every step of the way,” Gavin muttered. Connor noticed the way his hands gripped at the edge of the sink behind him, and calculated a high probability that he was nervous.

Connor reached out to touch his chest, and when he received no negative feedback he let his hand drag down to Gavin’s hip to touch the edge of the towel. His other hand went to the back of Gavin’s neck and he leaned forward to press their mouths together.

Gavin breathed in sharply, seemingly surprised by the move, but it didn’t take him long to respond in kind. He pressed himself into Connor’s thigh, and a large percentage of Connor’s attention moved to analyse the hardness and warmth he was able to perceive through the layers of material. Connor decided this was a layer too many and loosened the towel to let it drop to the tiled floor of the bathroom.

Gavin hissed and broke away when his penis rubbed against the material of Connor’s pants. “I can’t take any more teasing,” he admitted.

“Tell me what you want,” Connor all but begged as his penis and entrance prepared themselves for use. He’d do anything, or at least get as close to what Gavin wanted as his body could.

Gavin’s eyes slid from Connor’s, down to his mouth. Gavin’s hands moved to his shoulders and pressed downward. “Get on your knees.”

Connor obeyed. He sensed the dampness on the floor was soaking into the knees of his pants, but it didn’t bother him that much. Gavin hesitated again once he was in position, but Connor couldn’t take direct action to encourage him, even now. He ran the tip of his nose along Gavin’s flushed shaft and let his face press into his thigh and lower stomach.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gavin muttered under his breath, all but omitting the vowel. One of his hands maintained its grip on the edge of the sink while the other reached out to take hold of the back of Connor’s head. Gavin moved his hips into Connor’s face in an almost hesitant manner.

Connor parted his lips and let them move along Gavin’s shaft while he moved. He moved his mouth to the tip of his penis, and allowed Gavin to slip inside with his next thrust. Connor’s throat opened for his charge easily, allowing him to slide inside to the hilt.

Gavin froze where he was pressed deep inside Connor, and he stared down at him with a slightly wild look in his eye. Connor attempted to move his tongue against him and sucked as best he could in his current static position.

“Just let me,” Gavin murmured. His grip shifted so he had a handful of Connor’s hair before he pulled Connor back, only to thrust forward into his mouth again.

Connor stared up at Gavin as he used his mouth to chase his own pleasure. Connor had expected his own penis to go back down again now that it was apparent it wouldn’t be needed, but instead his pants only continued to feel restrictive. Connor was close to getting what he wanted. He tried to translate the feeling to his expression as he gazed up at Gavin with wide eyes.

“Shit, C-Connor,” Gavin huffed as he continued thrusting. As he pressed forward again, he simultaneously pulled Connor’s face onto his shaft.

Connor liked hearing Gavin say his designation when he was like this. He wanted him to say it again. Connor closed his throat around Gavin’s penis as he pulled back and heard him give a strangled moan as he tried and failed to stay quiet.

Connor continued this pattern until he felt the spurt of ejaculate against his tongue and registered Gavin’s DNA. “Connor!” Gavin moaned as he pulled back, and the final spurts landed around Connor’s mouth.

He wanted to hear that again, and more. But Connor knew his charge was spent for now. Connor swallowed what Gavin had deposited in his mouth and licked around his mouth to gather the rest.

“Should you really be doing that?” Gavin asked, even as he stared with apparent fascination.

“My systems will break it down and deposit the waste in my tank for cleaning later,” Connor assured.

Gavin’s hand was shaky as he bent down to pick up the towel. “I…” he began, but didn’t seem to know what to say. “Um, ok,” he muttered before making his way out of the room.

Connor remained where he was for a moment as he let his analysis of the various data points he’d collected finish. Gavin’s health was reasonable and his diet seemed to be covering almost everything he needed. But somehow, Connor still felt unsatisfied.

‘ _What’s wrong?_ ’ Richard asked, clearly having come out of standby in the meantime. ‘ _Isn’t that what you wanted?_ ’

_‘I suppose it wasn’t all of it,’_ Connor admitted. He looked to the doorway when he heard footsteps approaching. Richard had moved away from the corner of the safe house he’d relegated himself to during his period of standby. He walked over to stand in front of Connor and extended his arm.

Connor reached up so they could synch their memories. He should probably take his turn to defrag and conduct other maintenance this time tomorrow.

When they were fully synched again, Richard took hold of his forearm and pulled Connor to his feet again. Their hands slipped into a closer hold, fingers intertwined and palms and inner forearms touching. They were able to transfer different types of data and in greater quantities now.

His lingering dissatisfaction was clear to Richard. His curiosity was obvious to Connor.

‘ _Connor…_ ’ Richard began, testing an imitation of Gavin’s voice. Connor gasped, attuned to the sound more than ever now. Richard switched back to his normal voice. _‘More of that?’_

_‘More of that,’_ Connor agreed. He allowed Richard to alter the perception of his sensors and shut off his own visual feed. Suddenly Connor felt like he was back on his knees again with Gavin’s cock down his throat. Connor’s free hand went to his penis, and something lit up in Richard when he could feel him stimulating himself as well.

They both fed the positive feedback loop for a time, but then Richard spoke into his head again. _‘Oh, Connor… I want to feel your cock inside me.’_

Connor stood straighter even as it felt like he was still kneeling down due to Richard’s manipulations. He tensed in preparation for the crescendo of the swirl of pleasure, and changed his orgasm protocol to be dry. There was no need to soil his uniform more than it was already.

_‘Connor_ , _I need you,_ ’ Richard murmured in Gavin’s voice one last time, and they pushed each other to the simulation of completion that had been programmed into them. It was still what Connor imagined satisfying was to a human.

Connor opened his eyes as he felt Richard’s hand pull away from his. He felt a glimpse of discontent that made him reach out again.

‘ _What is it?_ ’

Richard didn’t answer in words, but Connor got the impression he didn’t want to always have to imitate Gavin for them to do that together. Connor pressed his free hand to Richard’s face.

_‘You are important to me, too. There’s so much more that we can achieve now that we’ve been put together.’_

Richard seemed to warm to him more at that confession. They held hands in the intimate way on both sides, and got as close to becoming one entity as two androids could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of threesome is a threesome told in only two parts?


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah was worried for his safety, but Gavin had finally convinced him that leaving the house surveillance on all the time was both intrusive and a waste. He would have been able to please himself freely if it weren’t for the fact the only sexy thing his mind seemed to be able to conjure up was an image of what he’d done to Connor last week.

He’d noticed the way the android could tower over him, firm but not intimidating given the way he’d kissed him. Then in contrast there was the way his lips had stretched around his cock as he dutifully let Gavin fuck his face. Gavin shuddered as he remembered warm and wide brown eyes staring up at him, wanting to please him and be used.

Gavin was simultaneously disgusted with himself and questioning why he hadn’t done it sooner. The android was good looking, and at the end of the day it was his to do with as he pleased, nevermind what anyone else thought.

But the really weird thing was that Connor had been acting hurt over Gavin avoiding him for the past week. Gavin just found it difficult to look him in the eye when images from their first encounter were always the first thing to pop into his head.

In fact Gavin was in his current predicament, face down on his bed with a dildo up his ass and unable to find release, because he’d started thinking about how else things could have gone in the bathroom. What would Connor have done if Gavin had told him to fuck him instead?

Gavin moved his knees forward and pressed his face into his pillow as he felt the dildo slide in and out of his ass. It was one of his favourite toys, but right now it remained unsatisfying no matter how he tried to ride it or shove it inside himself. Not enough force, not enough width, and certainly not enough of his body being grasped and handled by someone else.

A shuffle of bare feet against carpet behind him made Gavin look around. Connor stood at the corner of the bed behind him. Gavin was distracted from his own plight for a moment when he saw Connor’s LED was a solid red. The last time he’d seen it do that was when his life was being threatened by some of the gang members who’d discovered his identity.

Gavin frowned and opened his mouth, concerned despite his desperation.

“Gavin,” Connor interrupted quietly, then he blinked rapidly.

Gavin looked him up and down for other ailments when he seemed confused and possibly in pain. But all he managed to notice was whatever passed for Connor’s dick straining in his slacks.

Gavin didn’t know whether he wanted to tell Connor to ‘help’ him again. He was not some weird robot fucker. But the memory of his cock sliding down Connor’s throat did give him pause.

“Please allow me to help you again,” Connor murmured softly. Gavin didn’t know what sort of voice alteration software he’d used, but he really did sound like he wanted nothing more.

Gavin tried to tell him to go away, but the words never came. He was frustrated by how difficult it’d been to bring himself to completion lately, so the offer was tempting. Gavin buried his face in his pillow and hoped the android would get a clue.

The bed dipped and Gavin’s breath caught. Connor hovered over him and leaned closer.

“I can give you everything you want,” he whispered against Gavin’s ear. He pressed his hips into the back of Gavin’s thigh and the heat and hardness of his clothed cock felt real enough.

If he closed his eyes Gavin could pretend he wasn’t sad and alone, holed up in this little safe house for who knew how long with only the company of two androids.

Gavin surrendered softly.

“ _Fuck me._ ”

* * *

 

At some point Connor had realised it wasn’t his programming that was holding him back from pulling his pants down and inserting himself into Gavin’s needy hole. Those restraints on his behaviour had been patched around, hopefully to never bother him again. He just needed confirmation that Gavin wanted him.

Gavin softly whining at him to fuck him had made his processors spin up with the desire to please. He’d already promised Gavin anything he wanted, and fully intended to live up to that even if he had to get Richard involved.

Gavin grunted with displeasure when Connor removed the dildo and dropped it on top of the pile of bed linen that had already been kicked onto the ground. He could deal with cleaning that up later. While he was up, Connor took the chance to pull off his pants and underwear, and let his cock finally fill out to a fully erect state.

Connor got back on the bed and took hold of Gavin’s hips. He observed that his entrance was already slick and wanting. Connor penetrated him carefully, but Gavin moaned and pushed himself back onto his cock impatiently. Shocked, Connor simply stared as Gavin worked himself over his dick.

“Please, please, I need more,” Gavin moaned, seeming to have forgotten any of the inhibitions he’d held a moment ago.

Connor experimentally gripped Gavin’s hips and pulled him onto his erection more forcefully. Gavin let slip another gasp of pleasure and repositioned his knees so he could thrust back with more vigour.

Connor took hold of Gavin’s hips, his grip tight in an attempt to still him somewhat. According to what his programs could calculate, Gavin wasn’t hitting the optimal point within him nearly frequently enough from this angle. Connor withdrew and forced him to readjust his position slightly. Gavin looked over his shoulder at him as best he could. His cheeks were even more flushed than before and he was biting his lip.

“Tell me if you need a break or need something to change,” Connor murmured as he slid back inside his charge. “I can maintain my pace for however long you need.”

Gavin opened his mouth to comment, but Connor had already chosen that moment to start moving, so all that escaped him was a moan of pleasure. Connor fucked into him hard, knowing that was what his charge needed right now. Gavin needed his strength and his patience, and the feeling of being taken roughly.

“Faster, Connor, please,” Gavin managed to get out between his gasps and moans. The android complied, taking a tighter hold of his hips. He was concerned he’d leave bruises with a grip like this, but he only felt Gavin shudder at his touch.

As Connor gave Gavin what he needed, he felt his charge clench around him sporadically. But he still seemed to be unable to achieve climax.

Gavin shoved his face into his pillow and groaned. “I need… I need...”

‘ _Aren’t you going to help our charge?_ ’ Connor asked Richard silently. ‘ _What he_ _needs_ _is_ _both of us_.’

Richard hesitated for a moment. It seemed the constraints of his programming were still holding him back for now. Connor offered a file transfer of the patches he’d hastily cobbled together to circumvent his own parameters.

‘ _Is this really a good idea?_ ’ Richard asked as he continued to hesitate. He hadn’t seen much of the world, and the time he’d been activated for was still relatively short. Connor knew he would also be hesitant if he hadn’t been waiting for Gavin to ask him to do this for him for years.

“Gavin?” Connor murmured. He slowed his pace to make sure he was listening. Gavin looked back at him, face flushed and sweating. “I think that we could benefit from Richard helping us.”

Gavin twisted around a little further so he could look at the other android. Richard stepped into the room and stood beside the bed. Gavin looked back down at his pillow but nodded unevenly.

“In for a penny, in for a pounding, or whatever the fuck.”

At his assent, Richard undid his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. Gavin looked back when he heard the material fall, and the jacket followed soon after. Richard stripped off the rest of his garments in a methodical way, but Gavin’s attention seemed to be stuck on what Richard’s briefs were hiding.

When Richard stepped out of his underwear as well, Connor wanted to order him again.

‘ _Make yourself hard, then put your cock in my mouth_.’

Richard ran his hand over his shaft to stimulate the heating and redirection of thirium to building up an erection. The outer skin layer imitated human changes in colouration in response to increases and decreases in temperature.

When Richard was fully hard, Connor simultaneously reached up to grasp his hand and slid his cock into his mouth. He’d seen, and could now feel, that Richard had been made to be thicker than him, exactly what Gavin seemed to need right now. With his other hand, Connor stroked his impatient charge’s lower back soothingly.

Connor could see through their connection that Richard had altered the coding patches and applied them, though he still seemed a little lost. But then, if Connor weren’t so focused on his immediate task and pleased with his general purpose, he would probably also be overwhelmed by the fact that the only thing holding him back now was himself.

Connor pulled off Richard and looked up into his eyes. He tried to send reassuring feelings through their connection. Richard gave him a small smile.

“Holy shit,” Gavin murmured, and both of them tuned into the sound of his voice immediately. It was nice to know he had found their actions to be titillating.

Connor sped up his processing power and Richard responded in kind so they could communicate quickly before their charge noticed anything was wrong. ‘ _Do_ you _want to do this_?’

Instead of arguing that he wasn’t supposed to be able to want anything, Richard simply responded positively. ‘ _So, so much_.’

Their perception returned to normal and Connor nodded and released Richard’s hand. He withdrew from Gavin once more, and his charge turned to look at him and just about whined again. Connor moved to lay down in a half sitting position next to him, and Gavin immediately crawled into his lap.

“I promised I’d give you what you want, Gavin,” Connor murmured. “Richard has agreed to help us.”

Gavin straddled Connor and pressed his cock back inside him nonetheless. He leaned forward to curl up against Connor’s torso and tucked his head under his chin in such a way he could still look up at Richard. Connor wrapped his arms around him in a gentle and protective embrace.

“Good, I want you inside me too,” Gavin said quietly.

It seemed to occur to Richard that he’d need more lubrication. Clear fluid began to leak from the tip of his flushed cock. Connor felt Gavin’s dick jolt between them as they watched it continue to seep from his head and trickle downward. Richard took himself into his own hand and began to spread the lubrication.

“It’s good to know we are in agreement,” Richard replied. He crawled onto the bed and Connor felt Gavin clench around him in anticipation.

From his current position Connor couldn’t push into Gavin much further than he was already, but he rocked his hips up into him anyway. The more open and relaxed he was, the better things would be.

Richard swiped his lubricated hand around Gavin’s entrance and the base of Connor’s dick, revitalising the lube that had begun to dry from an extended session. He slid a finger inside, testing Gavin’s resistance.

“You don’t have to be that careful,” Connor heard Gavin scold softly. “I’ve taken more than one dick before.”

* * *

 

Richard was still reeling slightly from the situation Connor had dragged him into. He had also been programmed with a need to serve his charge. But more than that, he wanted to make Gavin cry out over and over for Connor’s sake. And his own, if he were honest.

Richard touched the back of Connor’s hand where it was spread across Gavin’s lower back. He got an impression from Connor that they should ignore Gavin and avoid causing him unnecessary pain. Richard nodded his agreement and carefully pressed a second finger into their charge.

“Richard, come on,” Gavin tried to encourage him, even as he interrupted himself with a quiet moan. “I need your dick. I want to feel something.”

“You will have it,” Richard assured. “When you are prepared for it.”

Richard cut off Gavin’s retort by inserting a third finger. Gavin curled into Connor’s chest and his bodyguard embraced him a little tighter, placing a soft kiss on top of his head. Richard was sure Connor wouldn’t have gotten away with something like that under normal circumstances.

It seemed it was time.

Connor spread his legs wider in an attempt to give Richard better access. His hands travelled over Gavin’s strong shoulders and back to press against his ass and massage around his entrance.

Richard positioned himself and moved slowly, giving Gavin plenty of opportunity to tell him to pause or stop altogether. His head slid along the base of Connor’s shaft as he lined himself up. A small sigh of pleasure escaped his counterpart’s lips.

Gavin gasped as Richard pressed against, and then finally into, him. Richard stabilised himself with a hand on the pattern of bars that made up the head of the bed, and Connor took hold of his other one. He shuddered as he felt Connor’s pleasure sensors fire alongside his own.

Gavin wrapped his arms around Connor’s torso and pressed the side of his face into his chest more firmly again. Richard absently wondered whether Connor’s tie would leave a mark on him by the time they were done.

Richard finished sliding into their charge as far as his position would allow. Gavin twitched around them as he adjusted himself to the sensation. Richard withdrew a little and slowly pressed back in again. Gavin moaned softly, and Richard gathered from Connor that he was restraining himself.

“We were made to listen for the sound of your voice. We want to hear you, Gavin,” Richard said softly, reassuringly.

Gavin appeared to curl in on himself. Richard steadily increased the length and pace of his thrusts until he was slamming into him as hard as Connor had been earlier. His thrusts pressed Connor’s girth into where Gavin needed them most, Richard found his own pleasure in watching Gavin uncurl.

Gavin continued to hold onto Connor for dear life, but his back arched and his head tilted back as his guardians worked into him. He alternately begged for more and moaned his appreciation. It was satisfying to hear his voice slowly increase in volume as pleasure helped him abandon any remaining inhibitions by the wayside.

Gavin’s entire body shuddered when he came. His balls rose and his hole tightened and Richard hardly knew how to deal with it. Connor kept holding onto Richard’s hand as he enclosed Gavin in his arms and his eyes fluttered shut. Richard felt him come through their connection, which pushed him to finish inside Gavin as well.

Richard looked down at his lovers as he breathed deeply, waiting for his systems to cool back down from the sudden burst of activity. He didn’t pull out yet, but he supported his weight with a hand against the mattress instead so he could lean even a little closer to them.

“I love you, Gavin,” he heard Connor whisper as he pressed a kiss to their charge’s hairline. But it seemed he was already oblivious to everything around him. Richard pressed a kiss to his cheek anyway.

‘ _Do you think he will want to do this again tomorrow?_ ’ Richard asked Connor silently.

Connor ran a thumb over Richard’s knuckles, and with it came a wash of affection.

Richard finally had a want that had originated in his own mind. The three of them, together, always.

Connor smiled warmly.

‘ _I’m sure he can be convinced_.’


End file.
